The present invention relates generally to compositions in the form of micro particles and, more specifically, to micro particles intended for use in the zootechnical field and/or in the veterinary field.
The oral administration of active substances in the zootechnical field is a problem which is not easy to solve, in particular as regards the possibility to ensure intestinal absorption of adequate doses of said substances, avoiding their massive degradation during passage through the digestive tract of the animal, especially in the case of ruminants. Another problem is the degradation of the active substances during pelleting in the creation of feed products where it is not unusual to see a 50% loss in bioavailability of the active ingredients.